The Fated Encounter
by Kimihearts
Summary: A one-shot fanfic about the young Hotsuma and Shusei. Shusei smiles as he remembers how he and Hotsuma first met each other before they became Zweilt partners. ENJOY!


**Title: The Fated Encounter**

**

* * *

**

**Note: I do not own Uraboku! This is just a fanfic! Just one of my fantasies! ENJOY!**

* * *

Have you ever wondered what it is like to have a close friend next to you for life? Have you realize that we need friends around our support system? Humans live for the sake of others as well. And this is story about two very different boys who has crossed paths with each other. This story took place before Hotsuma and Shusei became Zweilt partners. Remember! This has nothing to do with the original Uraboku anime/manga. It's only my fantasy fiction! Enjoy!

The seventeen-year-old Shusei was looking at his shelf of books and saw an old photo album. He opened it and the first picture he saw was a picture of himself and his partner eight years ago. He smiled, remembering the first time they had met each other.

* * *

A young boy of eight years was running around the field. He was playing football with his friends in his elementary school field and had scored a goal. Everyone cheered when he scored a second goal and finished the game.

"Well done, Renjo. You really rocked!" one of this friends said. The young Renjo Hotsuma just smiled happily at his teammates and friends. He was always in the middle of attention since he excels in sports. He just grinned happily at their faces, glad that he had made his friends proud. Hotsuma washed his face at the water taps and wiped the water off. He looked up and saw himself looking into a boy in an empty classroom. The boy had straight brown hair. He didn't notice Hotsuma staring at him. He was just leaning his head with his hand and was staring out at the sky.

'What is he staring at?' Hotsuma thought and looked at the direction. He saw nothing but the sky. 'What a mysterious boy.' Hotsuma thought and he went to the changing rooms to change back into his school uniform. He ran towards his class.

'This is bad! I am late!' Hotsuma thought. He turned around a corner and bumped into another person there. He fell down on the floor and so did the other person.

"I'm…I'm so sorry….." Hotsuma said and he opened his eyes, expecting the other person to yell at him for running in the hallway. He looked at the person and blinked. It was the same brown haired boy that he saw during break time. He was very good looking and he had hazel brown eyes. Hotsuma looked around and saw papers fell in every direction.

"I…I'm so sorry… are you alright?" Hotsuma said and helped him up. The other boy looked up at Hotsuma, his eyes filled with fear and nervousness. Hotsuma didn't notice this. He quickly picked up the papers on the floor and handed it back to the boy.

"I really am so sorry…. Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked and he raised his hand to touch the other boy. The other boy slapped his hand away, looking very surprised and then ran off in the other direction. Hotsuma blinked in shock. The school bell then rang. 'Wahhh! I really am late!' Hotsuma thought and sped back to his class direction.

During the whole duration of class, Hotsuma couldn't focus on his class. He couldn't stop thinking about the brown haired boy that he had bumped into twice. He just stared out the window and twirled the pencil that is on his right hand.

After school, Hotsuma walked towards the school gates. Then, he saw the boy again and ran towards him. He stopped in front of him and the boy stared up.

"Erm….I really am sorry about today if I surprised you.." Hotsuma said sincerely. He didn't know why he was so concerned about this boy but he really wanted to have a chat with him.

"It…Its fine….I'm sorry for slapping your hand away too." The other boy said.

Hotsuma grinned. "No problem! Anyway, my name is Renjo Hotsuma. How about you?" he asked.

The boy stared at him for a while and then silently mumbled. "I'm Usui Shusei…"

"I see….Usui right? Anyway…. I was just wondering…are you alright?" Hotsuma asked.

Shusei stared at the boy in front of him.

"Yeah…..why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering….cause you look a little pale and thin. Have you eaten lunch?"

"No…." Shusei thought. He was also very curious as to why he is able to talk to this person so easily. Normally, nobody would talk to him in his class, due to his antisocial personality and he didn't bother to try and make friends. This is the first time since he had entered to this elementary school that he really had a proper conversation with another person. Hotsuma looked at him closely.

"I see….then come to my house now! My mum normally cooks lunch and I'm sure she doesn't mind another person joining." Hotsma grinned. He then took Shusei's hand and led him to his house.

"Renjo-kun…Uh…I really should be going…." He said. Hotsuma let go of his hand and looked at him again.

"Usui…..are you busy now?"

"No…it's not that….but…." Shusei stuttered. Hotsuma interrupted him.

"Then come by. It's fine. You don't have to be so shy, a lot of my friends came to my house before and my parents don't mind…"

Shusei then followed him. Hotsuma was still gripping onto his wrist, not letting him go since he was afraid that Shusei might run off. They reached Hotsuma's house in a few minutes and they both entered. Hotsuma's mum came out and greet them.

"Oh…is this your friend, Hotsuma?"

"Yeah. This is Usui Shusei." Hotsuma smiled.

"I see….welcome Shusei-kun! Come, come and have so lunch. Then you both can go upstairs and play."

Hotsuma the brought Shusei inside the dining room and there was a large bowl of spaghetti Bolognese with meatballs. Hotsuma's mum served each of them a generous portion. Shusei slowly ate, constantly staring at a new friend that he had made.

After lunch, Hotsuma brought Shusei inside his room. It was filled with posters of his favourite athletes and the shelf's were packed with magazines for sports and games. Shusei looked around and saw that on his shelf also had many computer and PS games. There was a small TV on top of a low table and it was connected to a PS.

"Just sit anywhere. Make yourself comfortable." Hotsuma said. Shusei sat on the floor against the bed and looked up at him.

"Why? Why are you so friendly towards someone you barely knew?" Shusei asked and he stared at him.

Hotsuma turned and looked into Shusei's eyes. His eyes were so deep and bottomless, Hotsuma felt like as though he was falling under a spell. He gave a small smile.

"I don't know myself. Its just that when I saw you today I just wanted to get to know you better." Hotsuma smiled.

Shusei felt his heartbeat rise. This is the first time someone had say this kind of thing to him. He felt himself getting closer to the younger boy already. Hotsuma went and sat down on the bed.

"Where do you live? What do you normally do at home?" Hotsuma asked.

"Renjo-kun. I live also live just a few blocks away. Er…. I would just normally play the piano and study. And read." Shusei said.

"OH…you can just call me Hotsuma. It's fine. I see….wow you can play the piano? I want to listen to it someday." Hotsuma grinned.

"You can call me Shusei too. Well…I'll play the piano for you to listen one day. It's not that great…" Shusei said.

"What are you saying? I'm sure you are good. You look like one of those geniuses!"

"Hotsuma…..you shouldn't become so close to me."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I…..I bring bad luck to other people. That's why I don't have any friends."

"Heh. Sorry, but I don't believe in luck!" Hotsuma smiled at his new friend.

Shusei stared at Hotsuma. 'This boy is different from others. He is so cheerful and kind. No wonder he is so popular in school.' He thought.

Hotsuma then got up and went to his shelf of games.

"What game do you want to play?" Hotsuma asked.

"A….anything is fine." Shusei said.

Hotsuma then randomly picked a game and both of them spent the afternoon together, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

(Next day)

"Shusei!" Hotsuma said as he saw the brown haired boy in front of him as he was on his way to school. Shusei turned. Hotsuma caught up with him and gave his usual bright smile. "Good morning!" he said.

"Morning, Hotsuma." Shusei said.

"Shusei, you normally walk to school as well?" Hotsuma asked as he walked beside him.

"Yeah…Hotsuma, you as well?" he asked.

"Yeah! Every single day!" he grinned.

Suddenly a pain flashed across his head and Hotsuma gulped. He supported his head with his hands. He felt sick and wanted to throw up.

"HOTSUMA! whats wrong?" Shusei asked and he supported Hotsuma's shoulders. As he touched him, Shusei saw a flash of images. He was in shock when he saw Hotsuma's future. His God's Eyes had did it again. It allows him to look into the future and he was afraid of the power. He came back to reality when he heard Hotsuma groan in pain.

"Hotsuma…are you alright?" he asked.

Hotsuma coughed a little and then breathe in. His eyes were watery and his face looked pale. "I'm fine….recently I've been hearing voices in my head. I wonder if I actually caught something."

"Hotsuma…." he said. And then suddenly he looked around. The atmosphere looked cold all of a sudden and he blinked in shock when he saw a low level Duras at the tree above him.

"Shusei…what's wrong?" he said and he looked up as well to where Shusei was staring. He blinked when he saw the Duras.

"WHAT? WHAT IS THAT?" Hotsuma pointed. Shusei looked him. 'He can see Duras as well? His powers must be awakening then.'

'They are demons from the Underworld called Duras. This is bad, lets go.' Shusei said but it was too late. More Duras surrounded them and they were trapped. Hotsuma looked around. 'What is going on here?' he said in his mind. He then felt frustrated and he felt a fire burning within him.

"DISAPPEAR, YOU CREATURES!" Hotsuma screamed and to both of their surprise, all the Duras were burnt to death. Hotsuma staggered as he walked a few steps back. "Wha…..What happened? Did I just….." Hotsuma felt tears coming to his eyes and he ran as far away as he could from there.

"Hotsuma!" he heard Shusei calling him but he just continue to run, not knowing where his feet were taking him. He stopped a park and he sat down under the slide. He put his head onto his knees and his hands gripped his hair.

"What is going on? I know that those monsters burnt because of me! What is going on with me?" Hotsuma gripped his hair in fear. He was scared. He has been having nightmares the past few days and he could always hear voices. It is like he was going insane. He sobbed unrestrainedly and hugged his knees. After a few minutes, he heard footsteps and he looked up. Shusei was next to him, drenched. It was raining and both of them weren't in school.

"Shusei…..don't come near me. I…I don't know what is going on with me anymore…" Hotsuma said and turned away from him. He stopped shivering and trembling when he felt Shusei's hands patting his head and his shoulders.

"Hotsuma…you are not going crazy. It's alright. I'm like you as well." Shusei said.

Hotsuma looked up with red eyes. His eyes were puffy from all the crying.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Your powers are awakening. You are also part of the Giou clan, a clan that is the descendants of Gods. You are the Wielder Of God's Voice. That's why your voice burnt those Duras."

"I…I don't understand… what are you saying, Shusei?"

"Do you know why I avoid others? Its because I have abnormal powers too." He said.

"Abnormal powers?"

"Yeah, you are like me. But I am the Wielder Of God's Eyes. I can see into the future and also see far and wide. That's why I managed to find you here. I think Takashiro-sama is going to your house to explain to your parents now."

"Takashiro?"

"He is the Giou clan leader."

"What? What is this? Stop kidding around!" Hotsuma said and he ran away from there. Shusei didn't catch up to him and he ran back home in the rain.

When he reached his house, he saw a man leaving from his house. He had long long orange brownish hair and had a deep scar on his left cheek. He looked over at Hotsuma .

"You will be joining us soon." The guy said.

Hotsuma just blinked and suddenly the man disappeared. He went inside his house and his parents were sitting on the sofa. They quivered in fear when they saw him. "Mum…dad" he mumbled.

"DON'T TALK!" his mum yelled.

"Dear….." the dad said to his wife.

Hotsuma felt himself falling into darkness. His parents had now rejected him as well. It seemed that the man just now was Takashiro, the Giou clan leader and he had come to explain to his parents about Hotsuma's powers. Hotsuma felt numb and he went up to his room, quarantining himself. He took a long shower and was deep in thought. He went downstairs quietly, his younger brother next to him, oblivious to what was going on. Hotsuma was going to enter the dining room for dinner when he heard his parents were sitting there, talking to each other.

"I…I can't take this anymore. Our son is dangerous! How can we possibly have him around the house?" his mum said.

"Calm down, my dear. Soon, the Giou clan will come and take him. We will then be rid of him."

"Wielder of God's Voice. What kind of name is that? The fact that his voice can kill people…he is nothing more than a monster!" his mum screamed.

Hotsuma's heart sunk. He was no longer a part of this family. He just stood at the back of the wall and trembled. He then ran out to the door. He went outside and ran. He passed through the same park again and sat down on a swing. He shivered in cold. He had forgotten to wear his jacket and he was only in jeans and a T-shirt. He didn't know what he was going to do from now on. Rejected, alone and feared, he just stared up at the starry sky.

"Shusei….. I want to talk to you. Where are you now?" he said to himself. He just sat on the swing for a long while, not daring to go back to his house. Then, he saw something which gave him a surprise. Shusei was standing a few meters from him and he was breathing out heavily.

"Shusei…what? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you this. I heard you calling me…" Shusei said and walked closer to him.

"You heard me?" Hotsuma asked.

"Yeah….. and with my eyes, I could trace you here." Shusei said.

Hotsuma then got up and went and hugged Shusei.

"Shusei…I'm scared….what is going to happen to me? You have powers like this as well right? What is going to happen to us?" he said and leaned his head on Shusei's shoulder. Shusei hugged him back and patted his back.

"My parents also rejected me. Takashiro-sama came to my house a year ago once my powers were awaken. Looks like when we are old enough, we will be joining the Giou clan."

"When we are old enough…you mean that when we join them, then we will be leaving our families?" Hotsuma asked.

"Yeah…..we will be living with the Giou clan. I'm not sure when though. Maybe when we reach middle school."

"Shusei…." Hotsuma sobbed again when he felt the comforting arms around him.

"Hotsuma, don't cry. You are not alone, I am here….I'll always be right by your side." Shusei patted the back of his head as Hotsuma was sobbing in his arms.

* * *

Shusei gave a sad smile. He closed the photo album and looked up as he saw his best friend walking into his room in the Twilight Mansion.

"Shusei, what are you looking at?" Hotsuma asked when he saw Shusei closing the photo album.

"Just some old pictures." Shusei smiled and he put the photo album back to it's original place.

'Hotsuma, you may not know this but you will always be the special person in my heart.' he thought as he went over to his best friend and gave him a hug. Hotsuma blinked.

"Shusei…what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Hotsuma asked when Shusei wrapped his arms around him.

"Nothing is wrong. Just that I am glad to have gotten to know you, Hotsuma."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Comments: Just a short fanfic about Hotsuma and Shusei's past. Hope you guys enjoyed it! please review! =P**

**xoxo kimihearts  
**


End file.
